


Sherlollipops - Louder Than Words

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [199]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Molly wears the hat, Sherlock shows his appreciation, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous on tumblr asked: In light of the recent (and hilarious) sketch by the cast [at SBCC], could we maybe have a fic with Molly wearing the deerstalker and Sherlock being *ahem* affected? For science, of course. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Louder Than Words

“Oh, look what I found! Won’t this be a lark, I can use it for my costume at the masquerade next week! What d’you think, Sherlock, can I borrow it?”

Sherlock had no idea what Molly was talking about, nor did he care…until he turned around and saw his temporary flat-mate posing in front of the mirror wearing nothing but one of his dressing-gowns (she’d forgotten to bring one of her own during her hasty move-in), a pair of bright yellow socks patterned with bees…and the deerstalker.

When she asked him about it later, all he could do was shrug and mumble something about the sight short-circuiting his common sense…and setting loose his long-denied attraction for her.

At the time, watching wide-eyed as he prowled across the room toward her, she couldn’t get any words out…and then, of course, once his tongue was in her mouth and his hands were on her suddenly-naked body, she had no desire to ask any questions.

Actions, as they proved to their mutual satisfaction that night, did indeed speak louder than words.


End file.
